LOQUERA EN BLEACH
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: Serie de One-Shots y Drabbles Random,DIFERENTES PERSONAJES.ichigo decide llevar a rukia al super,lo que seria una buena idea para el,resulta todo lo contrario


Los personajes le pertenece a **tito kubo,quien por ser tan generoso me regala a hirako,ichigo y toshiro para mi solitad muahahahha.**

Gracias **ari **por apoyarme con mis loca ideas(y aportar tus locas ideas) por escuchar cada loquera que se me ocurre.

LOQUERAS EN BLEACH:**Serie de One-Shots y Drabbles Random,DIFERENTES PERSONAJES.**

**PERSONAJES:ichigo &rukia.**

**summary**:ichigo decide llevar a rukia al super,lo que seria una buena idea para el,resulta todo lo contrario

**aclaraciones:**

**pensamientos:**cursivas

**—:** diálogos

**"":**exclamacion de otra persona.

* * *

><p><strong>Loquera en Bleach<strong>

**1.-Lleno de compras con Rukia**

Era una tarde normal en la casa de Kurosaki, hasta que cierto anaranjado apareció.

-hey Rukia-dijo Ichigo

-¿qué pasa Ichigo?

-¿quieres ir conmigo al super?, a compras los ingredientes para la cena

-¿qué es un super?

-es un lugar donde vende todo lo que necesita-dijo con una venita sobresaliendo en su rostro.

-oh, sí voy contigo-dijo la Kuchiki menor, ya que en todo este tiempo que tenía en Karakura no conocía ningún supermercado y tenía mucha curiosidad.

Para Ichigo esto era una gran idea, pero nunca se imagino lo que sucedería ahí.

**En el súper mercado**

-¿donde rayos se metió esa enana?-se preguntaba Ichigo en el área de frutas y verduras.

_Esa maldita enana, nada mas llegamos y esa se largo a otro lugar, ya verás cuando la encuentre._

**Mientras en otro lugar del super, en el área de chappy.**

-oh por dios, ¿no puede ser?-grito una pelinegra

-señorita ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto un empleado de super mercado

-¿que si estoy bien?-grito la Kuchiki menor

-si señorita, la veo muy alterada

-¿y como no estarlo?, si estoy en el paraíso de Chappy-dijo Rukia con su ojos brillando de emoción.

Rukia se acerco a la sesión de peluche de Chappy.

-oh el Chappy panadero, Chappy rockero, el Chappy cariñitos felices

-hey señorita, estos peluches son para niños

Rukia se giro hacia el señor de una manera siniestra

-¿quien te pregunto?-dijo Rukia mientras tomaba un carrito y metía los peluches de Chappy.

-oh papel de baño de Chappy

-hey señorita, también hay toalla higiénicas de Chappy

-las quiero

_¿Pero que son las toallas higiénicas? no sé, pero si es de Chappy me lo llevo_

-también hay cepillos de Chappy

-yo lo quiero

-de verdad que te gusta Chappy-le dijo un niño

-hijo te dije que no te le acercara a esa chica perturbada

-pero mama mira, es otra fan de Chappy

-te dije que te alejaras hijo.

Y así fue como Rukia metió todo lo que había de Chappy. Entre los producto se encontraba cuadernos de Chappy, lápices de Chappy, cereal de Chappy, maquillaje de Chappy, ropa interior de chappy, porta retrato de Chappy y todo lo Rukia podía encontrar de Chappy hasta que vio algo que la dejo sorprendida.

-no puede ser-grito Rukia

-está bien señorita

-no está viendo-dijo señalando un televisor ENORME con cara de Chappy

-eh señorita

-ya le dije que deje de molestarme

-solo quería decirle que en ese carrito, no va a poder entra el televisor

-ohhh

-así que tenga este-dijo mientras le daba otro carrito del super

-gracias

**Regresado a la sección de verduras**

Nuestro shinigami favorito, ya había seleccionado todos los ingredientes que necesitaba esa noche.

-¿donde se habrá quedado esa enana? Ya necesito pagar esto, para podernos irnos.

De pronto escucho una voz

-ichigoooooooooooooooooo

-debe ser Asano, debo escodarme-dijo el pelinaranja intentado escapar de esa voz hasta que choco con un carrito. Giro hacia la persona con la que había chocado y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Rukia

-¿qué rayos?

-Mira Ichigo encontré un monto de cosa de Chappy-dijo la Kuchiki con dos carritos del super-no creerá lo que encontré-y dicho esto saco el paquete de toallas higiénica y una tanga de Chappy mientras se lo mostraba a Ichigo.

-Rukia guarda esas cosas-grito ruborizado el shinigami sustituto

-¿que pervertido?-dijo una señora

Susurros..Susurros

-¿cómo se atreve a compra eso a su novia? y luego gritarlo

Susurros..Susurros

-regresa inmediatamente todas esa cosas-dijo Ichigo molesto

-pero Ichigo

-no tengo dinero para pagarlo

-pero Ichigo-y de pronto Rukia empezó hacer su berrinche-yo lo quiero

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo una señora a otra

-ese chico vino a termina con su novia en el super.

Susurros…susurros

-de seguro que la embarazo y no quiere hacerse cargo de el

Susurros…susurros

-¿qué mierda?-decía Ichigo ruborizado, miró a Rukia y le dijo-está bien Rukia, te podrás llevar solo una cosa de Chappy

-quiero esto Ichigo-decía Rukia señalado el televisor de chappy de 9000000yenes

_Esa cosa da miedo, ni de mierda me lo llevo_

-que no pase de 100 yeses,no tengo tanto dinero

-está bien, para la próxima vez, traeré a Renji que siempre me compra todo lo que pido y no es codo como tú.

_Maldito Renji, comprándole todo a Rukia para ganarse su cariño, pero el pobre ni siquiera con eso me la quitara_

-bueno Rukia, elige lo que te quieres llevar y devuelve todo lo demás, en donde estaba

**30 minutos después**

-¿donde rayos estar Rukia?, ya se tardo más de media hora

De repente se escucho por la alta voz:

"**SE SOLICITA LA PRESENCIA DEL JOVEN KUROSAKI ICHIGO, EN EL ÁREA DE SEGURIDAD, AQUÍ SE ENCUENTRA KUCHIKI RUKIA**

-¿que habrá pasado?, dé seguro no es nada importante-se dijo así mismo.

_**De pronto Ichigo se imagino a Rukia.**_

_**-esto es un asalto, si no quiere salir lastimado, deme todo lo que haya de chappy-dijo Rukia con una pistola y un disfraz de conejo**_

-¿qué chigado?-dijo Ichigo saliendo de sus pensamientos-maldición; Enana No Hagas Nada Estúpido- grito mientras salía corriendo a toda velocidad, al área de seguridad.

**En el área de seguridad**

-¿Ichigo donde esta?-decía una Rukia aborde de las lagrimas

**Flashback**

Después de que Rukia dejara todo en su lugar se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ichigo, pero al ir por los pasillos se fue perdiendo.

-Ichigo-grito-¿donde estas?

-Ichigo-dijo alterada

-disculpe señorita, ¿está bien?

-no, no encuentro a mi amigo, todo estos lugares se parece

-descuide señorita, ahorita mismo lo buscaremos, porque no me acompaña al área de seguridad.

**Fin de flashback**

-descuide señorita, ya le hablamos por el alta voz, no tardara en venir

Y por si fuera arte de magia, Ichigo llego.

-no le haga caso a esa enana, tiene problemas de retrasó

-pero joven…

-no sabe lo que dice, la muy tonta padece de esquizofrenia

-¿a quién dice loca? idiota-dijo Rukia mientras le daba una patada en la rodilla

Ichigo rápidamente dijo-no hagas nada estúpido enana y te comprare todo lo que quieras

-de verdad

-si,asi que no hagas nada estúpido enana

-está bien

-entonces vámonos-Ichigo intento escabullirse de los policías rápidamente, pero no le fue posible

-espere joven, antes de irse, tiene que firma este documento, donde dice que le entregamos a la señorita que se perdió.

-¿Qué?

Y a fue como Rukia se salió con la suya, si tener que hacer nada estúpido.

En la casa Kurosaki

-hijo deber amar tanto a tu hermana adoptiva, que le compraste todo lo que te pidió, aun dejándonos a nosotros sin cena

-Ichigo gracias-dijo la Kuchiki mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.-a partir de ahora me perderé más seguido.

-maldita enana-dijo Ichigo molesto y ruborizado.

* * *

><p>creo que la que salio mas beneficiada fue rukia,aunque ichigo obtuvo un beso de ella,jejeje<p>

espero que les haya gustado

nos vemos pronto

con cariño fran n.n

24/08/11

**"porque bleach no solo es un vicio, sino tambien una adiccion"**

**dale click a voto verde y dime que opinas de esta historia**

**XD**


End file.
